The Sword and the Flower
by Raziel the Reaver
Summary: A new power has awakened is he with the hanagumi or against it? chapter 8 up please R&R Thank you
1. Visit from a Old Friend

Author's Note: Well I'm sorry guys but I've decided to remove my fic "The sinner" cause I'm quite confused by the story line myself and  
I'm replacing it with this fic it's a Sakura Wars and Rurouni Kenshin but the only character I'm putting here is...... cause he's kind  
of cool and his girl friend looks a lot like Sakura from sakura wars and if i'm not satisfied with putting ..... here I'll also put in ......... but   
don't worry ........ and .......'s names will also be included here. So enjoy the fic and please for the Nth time R&R  
P.S. The time here is after the series of Sakura wars   
P.S. 2 : The Sword of the person here is called "Angel-slayer" inspired by my friend rift   
The Sword and the Flower   
Chapter 1   
Visit from a old friend   
'' = Thoughts  
"" = Dialogue   
----------   
  
'Why am I so nervous this is just practice anyway and Kulonos-kai is already defeated and we can focus more on our rehersals than on the enemy  
attacking but why do I keep on seeing him in my dreams. I know he's part of my past but now i've chosen my present life over the past but why does   
this dream appear now?'   
  
"SAKURA WATCH OUT!!!!!!" shouted Kanna   
  
As she trips over a wire and the fake roman column falls to her head and.... "CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"For God's sake Sakura this is the 5th time you've done this!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Gomen Nasai, Sumire-san It's just... "   
  
"Are you Ok Sakura-han?"   
  
"I'm fine thank you,Koran-san."   
  
"You looked a bit stressed out Sakura"   
  
"It's nothing serious Maria."   
  
"I agree with Maria you should get some rest right now or you will not go on stage next monday!"   
  
"Oh! Alright Sumire-san."   
  
As Sakura walked through the hall way she began to feel very dizzy then suddenly she collapsed, when the group heard the sound of falling debris they   
followed the sound through the hall then they saw Sakura below the debris lying motionless. The group got the debris off Sakura then they bought her to   
her room then Koran agreed to watch over Sakura. Then that night.....  
  
"It's been a long time since I was able to repair kobu I kind'a missed those days.... I think Sakura will be alright here for a few minutes i'll just check on kobu. Hmm   
maybe she is consious now. Hey Sakura I'll leave you here for a moment I'm just gonna check out something."   
  
"(just nod's in agreement)"   
  
"Thanks." After that Koran walked out of the room   
  
After Koran went out Sakura began to stand up and change to her yukuta then remmoved her ribbon then went to sleep.  
  
---------  
  
Eventhough Kulonos-Kai has been defeated team Tsuki is always on alert. Their scouts was undercover on the streets then found a meeting place.   
  
"Did you felt something?"   
  
"Not yet. Bout' you?"   
  
"Just along the river I felt a wakiji presence."   
  
"That's impossible all wakijis have been destroyed along with Kulonos-Kai."   
  
"Yeah weird. Then after the presence of the wakiji dissapeared I felt another aura strong but it's hard to tell whether it is good or evil, the same time I saw a boy with long red hair tied in a high ponytail,   
amethyst eyes, a katana on his left side & Violet gi and grey hakama. It's may sound crazy but the boy looked familiar."   
  
"Anything else?"   
  
"Nothing more to report."   
  
"Very Well just follow that boy."   
  
Then the two men went on seperate paths. The other man took the path where the boy was going. after a few minutes he saw the boy again but this time he is surrounded by   
six wakijis each of the wakijis holding a humongus katana. The agent radioed for help from team hana. After the radio contact the man gave his atention back to the battlefield   
but to his surprise he only saw one wakiji left standing. The boy remained calm. When he saw two kobus heading his way he waited for them. When they arrived, within a split second   
the last wakiji was already disemboweled. (By the way the kobu's that responded was Kanna's and Maria's). When the pilots saw the boy he has an evil glare, the amythst eyes ,that the  
man earlier saw changed into amber.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
The boy sheathed his sword then left saying "You'll find out soon enough." with that the boy walked away while throwing a piece of paper to the air and letting the wind carry it. The cockpit of the   
kobu opened and Maria caught the paper there was a symbol there that says.....  
  
"Gari!"   
  
"Is he a hunter Maria-san?"   
  
"Maybe...let's go back to HQ"   
  
"Hai"   
  
----------------------------  
  
"KENJI-KUN!!" Sakura woke up seeing Koran grinning in front of her   
  
"Who is Kenji-kun?" Raising an eye brow   
  
"It's nothing Koran-san!"   
  
"Oh your no fun." then she left the room  
  
'Why do this dreams bother me? It's been along time since I saw him depart for training but I doubt that he will remember me when he comes back.'   
  
With that Sakura grabbed her toothbrush and went to the showers to take a long hot bath.   
  
-------------------------  
  
"Rewind it!" Kanna, Maria, Sumire, Ohgami and Koran was wathcing the screen carefully as the boy disembowel the wakiji in cold blood then when they saw the boy after he disemboweled the   
wakiji he was still smiling.   
  
"Ensign, Is this possible... I mean It would even give us a hard time destroying the wakiji but this?"  
  
"I know Maria."   
  
"Ohayou Minna-san what are doing in this room so ear...." Sakura was silenced when she laid eyes on the screen.   
  
"Sakura! Are you ok Sakura?"   
  
"Kenji-kun!" Her knees weakened as she knelt to the floor crying   
  
-------------------------  
  
"Well It's been a long time."   
  
"Yeah commander."   
  
"But tell me why did you decide to join team hana instead of team tsuki like your father."   
  
"Personal Reasons."   
  
"Well anyway. Welcome the team.....Kenji Himura."   
  
"Arigato Gozaimasu Commander!"   
  
A/N: Well there goes the next chapter hope you like it sorry for the cliffhanger guys well I haven't decided who else in Rurouni Kenshin I will insert here but don't worry Kenshin and Kaoru's names   
will be mentioned in the next chapter so till next update see ya 


	2. Sureiyaa or Gari

Author's note: Hey guys I'm so inspired to write this fic so please be nice and submit reviews thank you. Well this is an AU fic but not completly the only AU character here is Kenji   
so guys dont presume that the time line here is related with Rurouni Kenshin time line so here goes This fic is dedicated to Rift and MC The two people I'm closest in Fanfiction.net  
  
The Sword and the Flower   
--------  
Previous:   
  
"Ohayou Minna-san what are doing in this room so ear...." Sakura was silenced when she laid eyes on the screen.   
  
"Sakura! Are you ok Sakura?"   
  
"Kenji-kun!" Her knees weakened as she knelt to the floor crying   
-----  
"Personal Reasons."   
  
"Well anyway. Welcome the team.....Kenji Himura."   
  
"Arigato Gozaimasu Commander!"   
------  
  
Chapter 2   
Sureiyaa or Gari  
  
"His name is Himura Kenji."   
  
"Himura, that name sounds familiar."   
  
"That's because that name comes from the Sureiyaa himself Himura Kenshin also known as Hitokiri Battousai!"   
  
"Commander" The group chorused   
  
"The Hitokiri Battousai belongs to the more elite group of Tsuki-gumi like the "Anti-Kouma Butai " there were only few composed of that unit namely: Makoto Shishio, Saitoh Hajime,   
Shinomori Aoshi and him Hitokiri Battousai. They were called the "Sureiyaa Butai" They would kill everything may it be Youkais, wakijis, desended evil even humans. They specialize in night attacks   
and would not hesitate to kill, in layman's terms; they will kill in cold blood. every individual in the "Sureiyaa Butai" specializes in various weapons but everyone of them had the famous blacksmith   
Seikuu Arrai mad them special swords ; for Makoto Shishio the Hyoken, for Hajime Saitoh the Chotouku Reiki , Shinomori Aoshi the Nidan fuu Kodachi and finally Mitsukai Sureiyaa for Battousai.  
They form the "Sureiyaa Butai" but the starnge thing is they always work alone. Now tell me Sakura how did you meet his son."  
  
"I met Kenji-kun...."   
  
*Flashback*   
  
"He! he! You're kind of cute girl." The large boy commented while examening her cheek   
  
Even with my ability to fight I was only nine I cannot defeat ten bullies espesially when they gang up to you but I continued to fight, this time by words   
  
"Let's have some fun girl." the boy said sticking out his tongue (you know what I mean)   
  
"Ugh! Get away from me."   
  
"Where's you're spirit now girl?"   
  
"..."  
  
"he he he he he he he "   
  
"leave her alone."   
  
"Huh? Who's the shrimp?" The leader of the gang asked   
  
"Just a rat boss but in a moment a dead rat."   
  
When the bullies charged at him at the same time I closed my eyes because of fear. My eyes are closed but my ears can still hear the sound of a bokken being swung and the shreaks of the bullies.  
As I open my eyes I saw him coming closer and unconsious bodies on the ground and when I looked behind me I saw the leader of the gang unconsious.   
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu!"   
  
The boy just nodded in response I don't know what happened but I followed him towards the festival. When I saw one of the tents I ran In front of him and said   
  
"Why don't we go to the festival together?"   
  
"Aa."   
  
"I'm Sakura. Shinguji Sakura."   
  
"Himura Kenji."   
  
"Let's go Kenji-kun."   
  
I then grabbed his hand and we ran through the tents and played some games there. Later I found out that he came from Tokyo, and they were in Sendai because his oto-san wanted to get away from   
it all, to have a break. Actually oto-san and Himura-san were pretty close. When Himura-san dropped by our house I always ask if he bought along Kenji so we could play together. But one time both of   
us decided to watch our fathers spar. But when they spar both of us can only see blurs but it always ended in a draw.   
  
"Your Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu always suprises me Kenshin."   
  
"So is your Haja Kensei Ryu Kazuya."   
  
After they spar they just laughed and went out side. After a few months oto-san left for the imperial capital, after a few days Himura-san and his family went back to tokyo. When Kenji left to train with Himura -san   
I was silent for several days and that wa the last time I heard about Kenji-kun. After a few years I reccieved a letter about the death of oto-san.   
  
*End of flashback*   
  
"So Kenji died?" Asked Kanna  
  
"I don't know." With that Sakura went outside to train   
  
---------------  
  
"Hmmmm. That smells good. who's cooking dinner anyway?" Kanna asked   
  
"I don't know."   
  
Kanna hurriedly to the kitchen but when he entered he saw......  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!!!!????????? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"   
  
"I'm cooking dinner." The red-headed boy just gave of his goofy smile   
  
"NANI!!!!!!??????????"   
  
"Kanna What's the matter?"   
  
"Taicho-san..." Pointing her finger towards Kenji   
  
"You ??"   
  
"Well I'm Hana-gumi's new member my name is....  
  
"We know...."   
  
"Wanna taste it."   
  
With this Kenji got the spoon then scooped some of his cooking then let Ohgami taste it.   
  
"Sugoi! It's delicious you much teach me the recipe   
  
Kanna falls to the floor SD   
  
"Uhh. Taisho-san can I ask you to continue cooking the dish?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu."   
  
------------  
  
"It's started to rain outside better bring Sakura an umbrella."   
  
The rain started to pour but Sakura didn't care she stayed still then she didn't feel the water anymore she turned around then Sakura met Kenji's lips. after a few seconds the kiss broke off and both   
of them was gasping for air   
  
"Your getting wet. you'd better change your clothes or you'll catch a cold."   
  
Tears began to fall on Sakura's cheek then she hugged Kenji, Kenji then just smiled and brushed off the tears on Sakura's face   
  
"Kenji no baka!"   
  
The two walked towards the dining hall hand in hand   
  
*********  
  
A/N: Minna-san Hoy did you like the chapter well if you are having a hard time translatinf the terms I already did it for you here they are  
  
Gari - Hunter   
  
Sureiyaa - Slayer   
  
Mitsukai - Angel   
  
Hyoken - Fire blade   
  
Nidan - two   
  
Fuu - wind   
  
Chokoutu Reiki - Demon Blade   
  
Anti-Kouma Buta - Anti-Desended evil unit   
  
Got it well I like to thank Rift for giving me The Idea of the Angel Slayer and MC for always being there for me and Ordiance 11 for being my first reviewer so till next chapter Ja na 


	3. Awakening the Slayer

Author's Note : Hey guys I am on fire I don't know why I am so inspired to write this fic I just am so guys I will be fullfilling your request Kenji will be paired up with Sakura it seems like a good Idea   
  
cause Ohgami sees Sakura as an Imouto-chan (I think) so heres the next chapter and this fic is dedicated to Rift and MC The closes friends I got in Fanfiction.net so enjoy this chapter and please   
  
don't forget to R&R   
  
The Sword and the flower   
  
Previous:   
  
"Your getting wet. you'd better change your clothes or you'll catch a cold."   
  
Tears began to fall on Sakura's cheek then she hugged Kenji, Kenji then just smiled and brushed off the tears on Sakura's face   
  
"Kenji no baka!" Sakura commented still teary eyed   
  
The two walked towards the dining hall hand in hand   
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Awakening the Slayer   
  
"It's...."   
  
"Nani Sumire-san... you don't like my cooking?" Kenji asked nervously wide eyeed and sweatting   
  
"It's....It's....It's....It's delicous!"   
  
Everyone faced dropped SD exept Maria who remained calm. Then Everyone started to eat their dinner then....  
  
"Sugoi...It's so good!" Kanna commented   
  
"I never tasted anything this good since we made that curry." Koran Followed up   
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu."   
  
After they continued to eat while they continue to interview the new member. A few minutes after dinner Kenji volunteered to clean the dishes then everybody faced dropped SD exept for Maria   
  
(As usual) and Sakura cause for them it is hard to believe that a man actually liked to clean the dishes cause city men are very lazy when it comes to clean the house but this guy defyed the limits.  
  
As Kenji happily washed the dishes while humming a familiar tone in the kitchen the group spied on him (Exept for Maria)   
  
"Sakura are you sure he isn't gay?"   
  
"Iie Sumira-san it's just that his father was the one to clean the house, cook,do the laundry and raise him cause his mother died when he was born, so his dad was a single parent but one thing I don't  
  
get everytime his dad does the laundry or do other choirs he always does it with a smile on his face."   
  
"So he likes doing the laundry?" Koran asked with growing curiosity   
  
"Aa. It's sort of a habit among his dad and him."   
  
"Weird."   
  
---------------  
  
The next day it was nice The girls and Ohgami woke up as they smelled the nice aroma of eggs and some sausages. So they already knew who was cooking, they got dressed and went to the dining hall  
  
for breakfast. After a minute Kenji bought out plates then he served it to them the plate contains an egg three sausages and an ohagi after breakfast Kenji took out the dirty clothes and started to do   
  
the laundry. Then when Kanna was hanging out on the roof he peeked down and saw Kenji doing the laundry while humming a tune happily. So Kanna decided to investigate the new member. However   
  
Kanna's Greeting was unexpected for Kenji....  
  
"Oi Kenji-chan!" While a boot to the head making him eat soap suds while saying   
  
"ORO!!!!!!!!!!" Then he emerged from the suds all swerly eyed   
  
"Gomen. It seems I don't know my own strength..." Kanna was holding it but now she cant hold it anymore." WHY DO YOU LIKE DOING THE LAUNDRY!!!"   
  
"Oro?" This expression he got from his dad   
  
"Don't "oro" me Mr. now answer my question.your not a hentai are you?"   
  
"IIE! Sessha likes to make things clean de gozaru."   
  
'When did I learn to speak like that?'   
  
"Oh ok, but your not gay?"   
  
"IIE de gozaru!"   
  
With that Kanna left disappointed cause she was just able to find out too little about their new team mate. After a few minutes Sakura came holding a tray of tea for Kenji...  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu Sakura."   
  
"Ano....What happened after all these years Kenji-kun I was worried about you... I thought you were..."  
  
"Dead?" So is everybody."   
  
"Since then only few knew my existence....."  
  
*Flashback*   
  
When dad died he didn't teach me the last two techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi ryu, but something happened when I was wondering through the streets of the imperial capital. The desended Evil started   
  
to attack then...  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Large Debris started to fall on me when the attack was over my body was recovered but I was bloody and half dead. When I recovered I developed Amnesia the only  
  
things I remember was "Mitsukai Sureiyaa" and the name "Sakura" .Then a man name Kogoro Katsura hired me as an assasin I killed everyone I was asked to kill may it be youkai or human days after I   
  
developed the ultimate killing technique...  
  
but when I was on a mission I spotted an old Dojo, I read the sign "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu" The name "Kamiya" was familiar. But still I continued on my mission. ButI felt a force drawing me into the dojo as   
  
I surveyed my surroundings in the middle I saw a Katana. So I took the Katana, as I come near the katana images flooded my mind. Then When I held the Katana I took out the sword out of the sheathe  
  
then I saw the blade itself was black. When I snapped out of it I sheathe the blade and bought it with me. I went back to HQ and showed Kogoro-san the Katana   
  
"That's the....."   
  
"Tenshi Ansatsuken..." Another assosiate mentioned   
  
"Kenji I have to tell you about yourself I cant keep it any longer about your past."   
  
When he told me about my true self the Images then flashed on my mind again then I left with my eyes lowered to the ground tears then started to flow. On the road I encountered eight desended evils  
  
I began to hesitate to pull out the blade. then a voice was whispering to me telling me to kill and kiling is my destiny. Blinded by rage I pulled out the sword then everything went dark   
  
*end of Flashback*  
  
"When I heard that Kazuya Shinguji sealed off the desended evil I began to wander around the country looking for what made my father give up the Tenshi Ansatsuken, but now I feel I'm getting close."   
  
"I Believe In you Kenji-kun"  
  
"huh?"   
  
"I believe that you will find out the reason."   
  
"Arigatou Sakura." With that She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then left   
  
Kenji let his bangs cover his amythst eyes and touched the spot where Sakura kissed him and smiled   
  
"Thank you Sakura."   
  
A/N: Well how do you like this chappie guys I am on heat well I got the idea on Kenji's past by combining Tooya's past (Ayashi no Ceres) and Battousai's (Rurouni Kenshin) hope you like it well here's   
  
some Japanese terms again   
  
Ohagi - Rice balls covered with red bean paste   
  
well thats all stay tuned for the next chapter guys and R&R 


	4. A Slayer's Legacy

Author's note: Well Im still on fire I wonder why?? Anyway hope you like the constant updates I always make and this chapter is dedicated to Rift and MC so guys have a happy halloween   
hope you like this chapter and remember R&R thank you for your support guys   
  
The Sword and the Flower   
  
Previous:   
  
"I believe that you will find out the reason."   
  
"Arigatou Sakura." With that She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then left   
  
Kenji let his bangs cover his amythst eyes and touched the spot where Sakura kissed him and smiled   
  
"Thank you Sakura."   
---------  
  
Chapter 4  
A Slayer's Legacy   
  
It was another morning Kenji as usual does the laundry but there is a difference he doesn't seem to show his smile anymore. It's been a month since Kenji joined Hanagumi, but for the past few  
days his thoughts began to wander.   
  
"Oi Kenji-chan!"   
  
"Ohgami-san."   
  
"Commander Yoneda asked for you."   
  
"Aa, arigatou gozaimasu Ohgami-san." He washed the soap suds then dried his hand then streightned out his gi and hakama then went to meet his superior. While on the hallway he heard music  
coming from the stage, then he remembered that there is an upcoming show this monday so they practiced vigurously. Afther a few minutes of walking down the halway he finally found the   
commander's office. (he was new to the place plus you know Kenshin's sense of direction was kind of scattered )   
  
"Ah Kenji-chan, I was expecting you, want something to drink?"   
  
"No thanks I don't drink sake."   
  
"Oh well then......I wanted to inform you that someone is attemting to unseal the swords of the "Sureiyaa Butei"..."   
  
"What!" Kenji then began to clench his fist harder   
  
"It is reported that one of the sword was already unsealed and that's why some wakiji's roam around freely "   
  
"What sword?"   
  
"Hyoken!"   
  
"Nani!?"   
  
"Yes, Makoto Shishio's flame blade. " When Kenji heard this he was shoked that his uncle's (Yes Kenji declared that the three men namely Aoshi , Saitoh and Shishio was his uncles) sword was taken.   
He lowered his head letting his bangs cover his eyes while still clenching his fist...  
  
"Yoneda-san, I'd like to ask you for a favor."   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"I'd like you to keep to keep this between us, Ok?"   
  
"Aa...Oh and Kenji by the way here." giving him an envelope then he took out one picture   
  
"This is a picture of...."   
  
"The four members of the Sureiyaa Butei."   
  
The four members in the picture Aoshi was standing on the right side expressing no emotion and Saitoh was on the opposite side smirking while a cigarette hung from his mouth and finally Kenshin and   
Shishio was in the middle and since Shishio was taller than Kenshin he was behind him and those two were smling and Shishio was putting horns on Kenshin after he finished looking at the picture he   
returned it inside the envelope then he went outside. He looked for his favorite spot under tha sakura tree. After settling under the shade he took out the other picture. In the picure there was a   
beautiful woman with Kenshin, The woman has Sapphire eyes, raven black hair tied in a high pony tail, she was wearing an orange kimono with flowers designed at the bottom of the kimono and her obi   
was green with white stripes. After looking at the picture he took out the last one; he saw the woman in a wedding gown together with Kenshin. The weird thing is the woman looked like...."  
  
"Kenji-kun!" A voice called   
  
"huh?"   
  
"Kenji-kun! It's lunch time let's go."   
  
"Aa."   
  
"Is there something wrong Kenji-kun."   
  
"Iie Sakura im just tired."   
  
"I told you not to over work yourself doing the choirs."   
  
"Gomen nasai Sakura."   
  
"Well....Kirei!" Sakura commented while looking at the picture on Kenji's lap "Who is she Kenji-kun?"   
  
"It's my Ka-san I think."   
  
"She is so Beautiful."   
  
'as pretty as you' looking at her longingly   
  
"Kenji-kun."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Aa"   
  
--------  
"Finally I have reclaimed my Hyoken, Now it's time to go on the next step of our plan, is everything ready Soujiro."   
  
"Yes Master, our sources are still trying to pinpoint the location of the Nidan fuu Kodachi and the Chokutou Reiki but everything is going as planned for Kenji-chan."   
  
"Good! Now proceed with step two   
  
"Yes Shishio-sama!"   
  
------------------------------  
  
"Sakura are you coming?"   
  
"Where are you going Kenji-kun?"   
  
"To the temple on the outskerts of town. My uncle Aoshi always come to meditate there."   
  
"Naze?"   
  
"Well he told me that he wanted to atone for the lives he took away in the pre-demon war era."   
  
"Iie! We have to practice the show is tommorow we have to practice."   
  
"I see."   
  
"Gomen."   
  
"No I understand.....well Ja na."   
  
Kenji bringing with him the Mitsuaki Sureiyaa and some clothes he set out to meet Aoshi Shinomori the only surviving memeber of the Sureiyaa Butei.   
  
A/N: Hey guys did you like this chapter well here are someore Japanese terms   
  
Nidan fuu Kodachi - Double wind Kodachi   
  
Hyoken - Fire blade   
  
Obi - The wide belt of the Kimono  
  
Naze -Why  
  
Nani - what   
  
Sake - Rice wine   
  
Well there goes this chapter hope you like it please R&R thank you stay tuned for the next chapter Ja na 


	5. The Swords that were Born from Darkness

Author's note: Well guys I'm still on fire I have nothing much to say today but this chapter is dedicated to Rift and MC so hope you like this  
  
chapter oh and before I forget Kenji didn't kiss Sakura out of the bat but it was rather an "accidental" kiss so sue me (just kidding) but it was   
  
really an accidental kiss   
  
The Sword and the Flower  
  
Previous:  
  
"Well he told me that he wanted to atone for the lives he took away in the pre-demon war era."   
  
"Iie! We have to practice the show is tommorow we have to practice."   
  
"I see."   
  
"Gomen."   
  
"No I understand.....well Ja na."   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Swords that were Born from Darkness   
  
"Where....Where am I."   
  
The girl with long black raven hair tied in a high ponytail with a ribbon wearing a pink gi, red hakama and a blue obi. She felt weightless, She surveyed   
  
her surroundings to find out something where she was. After a few minuites anoter figure appears, the figure was not so tall, long red-hair tied in a low   
  
ponytail, familiar amythst eyes and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He was wearing a Green gi and grey hakama with a sword on his side and with   
  
him a woman with sapphire eyes, raven black hair tide in a high ponytail, wearing a pink kimono and blue obi.When Sakura looked closer she noticed the  
  
woman was carrying a small figure, a baby, then something was falling from the sky a black object, upon reaching the point where the couple they   
  
disappeared leaving the object all alone.   
  
After a few minutes another figure appeared, a boy, red hair, amythst eyes and a violet gi and gray hakama. The object finally took shape when the boy   
  
was infront of it.   
  
"Tenshi Ansatsuken."   
  
"Who's there?"   
  
"What is a sureiyaa, Shinguji-san"   
  
"He is....he is..."   
  
"ding dong! times up Shinguji-san, now you will have to die." The figure snapped then the boy with the sword raised the blade ready to kill. The peaceful   
  
amythst turned violent amber the boy then raised his sword ready to kill just waiting for the signal of his master....Then the figure snapped the boy bought  
  
down his sword with maximum power as if killing a elephant....  
  
Then four swords came to view and each weapon there is an element. The one with that is called the Hyoken has bee imbued with the power of fire. The   
  
Chokutou Reiki has been Imbeued with the power of darkness. The nidan fuu Kodachi has been given the power of wind and finally theTenshi Ansatsuken  
  
the power over life and death. Then came another vision the Arataka together with the Mitsukai Sureiyaa being wielded by one person then the person   
  
sprouted wings the two wings differ on the right one was a black wing and on the other white. Then everything faded into darkness....   
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaa!"   
  
Then Kanna and Koran barged in seeing Sakura shaking on her knees   
  
"Sakura-han!Sakura-han!"   
  
"..."   
  
"Oi Sakura!"   
  
"..."   
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Aoshi oji-san."   
  
"So nice of you to drop by Kenji-chan."  
  
"oji-san, tell me about oto-san, onegai."  
  
"*sigh* Do you really want to know about your father's past"   
  
"Aa."   
  
*Flashback*   
  
Your father was one of the most talented assasins I ever met. Holding the Tenshi Ansatsuken on his right hand and the sheathe on the left he killed both youkais  
  
and humans who are corrupted by youkais... just like Yamazaki. Before the demon war on a mission he stumbled upon a hostage situation, Jin-ei udo the demonic   
  
prist holding a woman with sapphire eyes, long black hair wearing a pink kimono with a blue obi.   
  
"Well well it seems like tsuki-gumi sent the sureiyaa butai. Im flattered."   
  
The man with the blue police uniform threw his cigar on the ground and drew out his 2 meter sword the Chokutou Reiki and readied his stance "Well don't  
  
flatter yourself." The ground began to shake   
  
"He He He He! Did you meet my pets? Now they will destroy you he he. now I just need one sacrifice for Seto the god of death."   
  
"Tch, Battousai take care of this trash, Aoshi, Shishio come with me."   
  
"Hai!" Shishio and I left with Saitoh to battle with the prist Jin-ei but I was fortunate to finish of my enemies quickly.First I beheaded the one behind my back   
  
diseboweled the other Shishio and Saitoh weren't so lucky. The demons they fought traveled farther and with no choice but to folow. I hid in the shadows to  
  
watch them fight (Aoshi isn't a whip he was just testing him if he could defeat the enemy at the same time save the girl before she is beheaded)  
  
"Hitokiri Battousai weilder of the Tenshi Ansatsuken,are you ready to go to hell?" Drawing his sword   
  
"Try me."   
  
"I will send you to hell together with that sword." The Prist charged while chanting something. Kenshin readied his Tenshi Ansatsuken for the defence. The prist   
  
started with multiple slashes but Kenshin managed to deflect them then countering using the ryu tsui sen but the prist was faster than he looked The prist  
  
he blocked the ryu tsui sen with oud dropping a sweat then he backed away...  
  
"It's done, look Battousai! The woman will be beheaded by ropes Ha ha ha."   
  
Invisible cords began to circle the woman tighteting every second, the woman was wise to raise her tied hands to avoid being beheaded instantly but it came   
  
with a price. Her hand started to bleed.   
  
"Kuso!Aahgh!"   
  
"You better concentrate on this fight Battousai, next time it'll be your heart." Taking the blade of Kenshin's shoulders   
  
"If I say I will destroy you I will really destroy you!" Taking A Battou-jutsu stance   
  
"This world shall be baptize in blood and will be burn down to ashes..."   
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"...From blood Seto the god of death shall arise!"   
  
----------  
  
A/N: He he Nice ciff hanger don't you agree, well see you next chapter oh and Kenshin dosen't know Kaoru yet so you can wait till the next chapter and here   
  
are some japanese translations   
  
Battou-Jutsu - an attack by whipping out the blade in one single blow tripling the speed of the attack   
  
Chokutou Reiki - Demon Blade   
  
Oji-san - uncle   
  
-chan - Child or kid  
  
Ja na - see you later   
  
Obi - The belt like thing that is put on a waist  
  
Kuso - Damn or Shit or fuck (I think)  
  
Nani-What?  
  
oto-san - Father   
  
Arataka - Sakura's Spirit sword first owned by Kazuya Shinguji   
  
Well thats all guys but stay tuned for the next update so see ya 


	6. The Invitation

Author's note: Well here's the next chapter guys hope you like it and thins chapter is dedicated to Rift, MC and to all the fanfiction writers here at ff.net hope   
  
you enjoy this chapter and R&R onegai  
  
The Sword and the Flower   
  
Previous:  
  
"Sakura-han!Sakura-han!"   
  
"..."   
  
"Oi Sakura!"   
  
"..."   
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Aoshi oji-san."   
  
"So nice of you to drop by Kenji-chan."  
  
"oji-san, tell me about oto-san, onegai."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"If I say I will destroy you I will really destroy you!" Taking A Battou-jutsu stance   
  
"This world shall be baptize in blood and will be burn down to ashes..."   
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"...From blood Seto the god of death shall arise!"   
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 6   
  
The Invitation   
  
(Kenji)  
  
It never stopped raining these past few days, I never thought that the temple would be so far from the theater. I took out the watch oto-san gave me and saw   
  
that it's already 6:00. so it'll be another 5 hour walk till I can reach the imperial capital. So better camp out here for the night. Funny I never thought of my   
  
father as an assasin, I always thought of him as a loving and caring family man not a killer for hire, but the story oji-san told me it's contradicting to oto-san's   
  
personality.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
"Seto?"   
  
"He he he he so Battousai what are you going to do."   
  
"Hmph! All that's going to happen now is that you are going to hell with your stupid God of death!"   
  
"pretty cocky for a kid, but I guess your weapon justify's your mouth boy."   
  
"Well see!"   
  
The two then charged with unbelivable speed then delivering fast and powerful slashes, but both are delivering and blocking at the same time. It's seemed like  
  
both are holding multiple swords. Then after the clash both back away from each other and gasping for air  
  
"He he nice fight Battou... What the fuck are you doing?"   
  
"Kousoseigyojitsu-gi Dai Ichi-go Kaiho Kinnouhenten Kaijou"   
  
(Restrain Control style version 1 ability restrain cancellation)  
  
"What the hell!" Jin-ei seeing Battousai's eyes turned amber, his black angel slayer blending with blood.  
  
"Now I will educate you old man on how a real slayer kills!"  
  
"BA...Bakemono!"   
  
"I get that a lot!"   
  
Jin-ei seeing the real form of Battousai retreated but...  
  
"Tsk! Tsk! now you have no legs left. What will you do?"   
  
"(trembles in fear)"   
  
"he he just as I thought." The man was disemboweled no pard was left connected to his body. After the battle he came near the woman, but the strange thing   
  
is the woman was not afraid of Kenshin even after seeing what he did to Jin-ei. He cut the rope freeing the woman. Then Kenshin turned around then started  
  
walking but..  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu!"   
  
"(nodded)"   
  
The woman ran after the man then teared of a piece of her kimono then she grabbed Kenshin's hand then wrapped the cloth on his injured shoulder. After that   
  
I left. I never got to talk to the woman but all I know is her name was Kamiya Kaoru.   
  
*End of flashback*   
  
It's been a while since I camped out I wonder how Sakura is doing? What time is it anyway? I took out my watch and I saw it was already 6:30. Well I better turn  
  
in to get an early start tommorow.   
  
-------------------  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ohayou! Mail...Please sign here!"   
  
"Aa."   
  
"I wonder what in this?"   
  
Sakura then went to the Yoneda's office   
  
"Maneger-san, mail's here."   
  
"Aa, Put it on my desk."   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Chotto Matte. Here's one for you and can you give this to the rest Sakura."   
  
"Hai!"   
  
Sakura then left the office and distributing the envelopes to the rest of the Hana-gumi....  
  
"What is this?"   
  
"I don't know Sumire-san."   
  
With that Sakura gave the other envelopes to the other all exept for Kenji...  
  
"There's also one for Kenji... I'll give it to him when he get's here. Well what is this anyway." Sakura opened her letter with haste   
  
*To Ms. Shinguji Sakura*  
  
*You are Courteously invited to a ball at the fifth,7:30PM*   
  
*At the imperial capital's grand Hall this is a formal event*   
  
"A ball!? I wonder who Invited me!?"   
  
She lay down the letter on the table and left. She went to Kanna for some tips on dressing up in a formal event.   
  
"Kanna-san."   
  
"Nani Sakura?"   
  
"Ano can you help me dress up for the Ball"   
  
"Gomen ne Sakura I will wear a tuxido not a dress but perhaps Sumira can help you."  
  
"Oh Arigatou Gozaimasu."   
  
Then she went all over the theater looking for Sumire but the only place left was her room then she knoked at the door  
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"Sakura, Sumire-san."   
  
"I've been expecting you Sakura."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Come inside."   
  
When she came in she saw Iris and Koran, sitting on the bed.   
  
"Are you two aking Sumire-san for help?"   
  
"I will Sakura-han but Iris just came to watch."   
  
"Aa"   
  
Sumire then closed the door the faced her audience.  
  
"So you need help in preparing for the ball?"  
  
"Aa" The two chorused together   
  
"Well I can understand that, I'am the best dresser in the imperial capital ohohohohohohohohohohohoh!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Whew! At last civilization. Just a few more miles before I get to the theater." Then something exploded in the shop across him then his grip tightened on the  
  
Tenshi Ansatsuken. The figure emerged from flames and smoke. First the weapon emerged from the smoke revealing a huge katana. Then another building   
  
exploded another figure poped out holding a naganita. Then other buildings exploded consecutively revealing other figures   
  
"He Practice at last!"   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hana-gumi dispatch!"   
  
"Roger!"   
  
The whole team rode on their Kobu and rushed to the part of the city in flames. As they got there they saw someone quickly slaying the other Wakiji's. The figure   
  
revealed itself to be their ally Kenji but something about him changed, his eyes turned amber, his hands soaked in Wakiji's and human blood and his face smiling?  
  
"Kenji-kun!" Sakura then went out of her Kobu   
  
"Sakura-han don't get out."   
  
"I have to!"   
  
"Sakura!" Kanna shouted  
  
"Kenji-kun!" Sakura then came near Kenji the hugged him not letting him go, Kenji then raised his sword ready for the kill....  
  
"Sakura!!!!"   
  
---------------  
  
A/N: Well did you like the chapter if so then R&R you guys Onegai oh and thank you for all your reviews 


	7. Hidden Nature

Author's note: Well guys sorry for the slow updates cause the heat is now gone and now I'm going back to my slow rate of writing well hope you like this guys   
and this fic is dedicated to Rift, MC and other fanfic writers out there.   
  
The Sword and the Flower   
  
Previous:  
  
"He Practice at last!"   
  
-------------------------  
  
"Sakura-han don't get out."   
  
"I have to!"   
  
"Sakura!" Kanna shouted  
  
"Kenji-kun!" Sakura then came near Kenji the hugged him not letting him go, Kenji then raised his sword ready for the kill....  
  
"Sakura!!!!"   
  
Chapter 7   
Hidden Nature  
  
"Kenji!" Sakura embraced Kenji with tears crawling down her cheeks then dropped her sword.   
  
"Sa...ku...r...a...." Kenji responded but still staring blankly behind Sakura   
  
"Kenji-kun...." Then she fainted but Kenji snapped out of it then caught Sakura.   
  
"Sakura...Sakura!...Sakura!" He shook her frantically   
  
"..."  
  
No response...He laid Sakura on the ground entrusting the care to her fellow teammates. Then he turned around and picked the Angel-slayer from the ground   
then continued walking. Towards the Battalion of Wakiji's commanded by a tall man blind folded and something written of the blind fold....  
  
"Eyes...of...The...heart."   
  
He continued walking but was ambushed by the battalion of Wakiji's...but one by one the young swordsman slashed through the Wakijis leaving a trail of wakiji   
blood on his way.   
  
"Ahh the hitokiri's son how nice of you to join me."   
  
"Cut the crap just who the hell are you." Irritated Kenji lunges towards the opponent but the opponent grabbed his weapon then stabbing him by the stomach   
  
"You must be patient boy!" The opponent kicked Kenji out of his blade then Kenji landed flat on his back. Sakura awake saw Kenji on the ground, filled with anger   
she charged towards the opponent gripping the Arataka more tightly preparing for an attack. As she attacked the opponent dodged each attack with ease   
  
"So you must be Shinguji's Daughter he he he this is more fun than I thought." After the last attack Sakura delivered, her opponent countered stabbing her by   
the shoulders then pulling the blade out of her body. The hanagumi followed through, Koran attacked by firing Missiles but the enemy slashed the beacon of the  
missile then it got out of control. It the got closer to Koran then pierced it with the spear the enemy was holding then it destroyed the steam engine inside the   
Kobu.  
  
"Damn you!" Maria the fired the shot but the opponent used Koran's destroyed Kobu as a shield   
  
"By the way I am called Usui the blind swordsman."   
  
"The blind swordsman?" Ohgami then charged with his dual Katana but Usui Destroyed it to pieces   
  
"Onii-san!" Iris began to panic then she charged towards the enemy hoping to ram it but the blind swordsman was to fast, it stabbed Iris's Kobu on the steam   
engine then destroying its ryochin Crystal making it useless.   
  
--------------------------  
  
"Where, Am I?"   
  
"Let me ask you a question young one."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"What is a human?"   
  
"A human?"   
  
"Well?" Then a young woman appeared out of darkness   
  
-------------------------  
  
"What the hell!" Kanna shouted surprised that he saw Kenji standing up and the cloth wrapping the handle of the sword being burnt, exposing the rice paper   
talisman. He tore the talisman sealing the angel slayer,Kenji's eyes turned shining amber. Somethng about his aura that bother's Sakura... something that she   
could not put her finger into. Kenji then began his killing spree, he killed every wakiji that stand's in his way then Usui stood up from his position then becan to   
charge at Kenji. Then Kenji vanished appearing behind Usui the next thing he saw was the legendary Hitokiri then grabbing him by the neck the lifting Usui up   
in the air as if he was light as a feather. Then impailing him with the Angel Slayer, but the blood pouring out of the dead body that he was grabbing wasn't   
enough...  
  
"Stop it Kenji!" Sakura shouted with tears in her eyes   
  
"..." Glaring back at the injured girl   
  
"You are not Kenji... Who are you?"   
  
"..." As he saw Sakura came closer he began to raise his sword   
  
"Ken...ji..."   
  
"..." He waited for a few seconds then dropped the sword on the ground the Kenji followed as he collapsed to the ground.   
  
"Rest Kenji..." As she brushed off his bangs from his head and contined to rub his hair gently. The rest of the hana-gumi watched from a distance with smiles   
plastered on their faces.   
  
-------------------  
(Sakura)   
  
It's been two weeks since the incident at the city though I never thought that Kenji would forget about that in two days but anyway I gave his Invitation and  
now Kanna, Maria and Oogami-san are helping him dress up for the event, and me? Sumire-san already helped me with my attire. Now I gotta get ready for tonight .   
----------------  
(Kenji)   
  
I wonder what's taking them so long to dress up they started dressing up two this after noon and it's already ten minutes past six.   
  
"Were done!" The girls shouted (no including Kanna and Maria)   
  
When I saw the going down the staires I felt like goddess are desending from heaven. I on the other hand tucked the angel slayer hidden on my trenchcoat   
I offered my hand to Sakura which she gladly accepted, placing her gloved hand on my hand. The cotton of her gloves were soft. I escorted her to the car   
the I followed....  
__________  
  
As the group rode away they are unknowing of the presence that is seeing their every move the brown hair of the spy played with the wind that was blowing   
with the night air. Then the spy simply smiled then vanished under the full moon.   
  
****************************  
A/N: Hey guys hope you like this chapter sorry it took me a long time to finish this cause of all the requirements at school and I like to personally welcome   
Grand Master Bear to the fanfiction nation so till the next up date 


	8. Side Story: A Blood Sacrifice

Author's Note: At last my writer's block is gone I can now contine this fic and well as introduce my new character to give you a hint he is a   
  
neutral character and well I got his name (as well as other of what he looks like ) from the manga Kamikaze. this story is a side story about  
  
one of the characters of my fic.   
  
Chapter 8   
  
Side Story: A Blood Sacrifice   
  
In the darkness of the night a man of great power appeared possesing the sacrificial blade Uramasa and walking the dark streets of Tokyo   
  
searching for the new weilder of the Tenshi Ansatsuken. The power of the Uramasa rivaled the power of the Tenshi Ansatsuken both the   
  
Uramasa and the Tenshi Ansatsuken drank the blood of anyone who decides to face it's uncomprehansable power but ne new weilder of   
  
the uramasa is only half human the other half is a shroud of mystery waiting to be uncovered. They say it's half demon others say its half   
  
celestial but only....  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Give us the Uramasa and your life will be spared."   
  
"Hmm... Well since I'm feeling merciful how about I give you 3 seconds to beg for your life and maybe... just maybe I'll let you live."   
  
"Bluffing won't do you any good." One of the assassins warned then snaped his fingers more them came out of them came out of the   
  
shadows.   
  
"Well don't say I didn't warn you."   
  
He drawed the Uramasa and first wounded his left arm. Blood began to flow and gather on his hand when the blood pool was sufficient   
  
he tightened his fist then lifting out two fingers holing a shiki. When the shiki was formed the assassins began to run towards him. The   
  
boy threw the shiki on the air and hitting it with the uramasa....  
  
"Nine levels of hell will torment your mind for eternity... Black Crucifix"   
  
The shiki demeterialized and began to rain blood on the area. The down pour continued the assassins halted their attack with fear   
  
imprinted on their faces began to run mindlessly then after the rain stop hundreds of corpses lie on the ground life lessly all with   
  
terrified faces others with choped heads and disembowled body parts.   
  
"Thank you for the entertainment." He sheathed his uramasa and walked away   
  
"Matte!" Another on is standing behind him "Will you please join us and meet our master?... Ishigami-san"   
  
"You must be mentally strong to survive the black crucifix... Who are you?"   
  
"Asagi Shougo!"   
  
"Well Shougo-kun tell your master if he wan't to see me he can go to hell."   
  
"If that is your response." his hand began to be surrounded by water   
  
"Are you afraid of death Shougo-kun?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Answer me!"   
  
"No."   
  
"Goodbye Shougo-kun." He threw the shiki at his enemy's shadow...  
  
"The moon's light will pierce down your wreched soul... Demon's Shadow!" The shiki dematrialized and Shougo began to spit blood out   
  
and then the full moon appeared and its light shined on it's shadow. Shougo's shadow began to break it's own bones including the   
  
person's bones. As Shougo laid on the floor the boy came near and choped off his head. As he made his way through the corpses   
  
a strong wind blew down on the river of fallen assassins. Kamuro continued to search for the weilder of the Tenshi Ansatsuken without  
  
him knowing of a spy lerking in the shadows   
  
"Very good Ishigami-san Shishio-sama will be pleased you have done well.... Ishigami Kamuro." Then the spy dissappeared into the   
  
shadows  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: Well how'd you like it well I know it's short but it still has a part two so stick around and remember R&R thanks 


End file.
